


Des retrouvailles teintées de mélancolie

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [78]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Post-Break Up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 78. Kiyoomi Sakusa mène une vie routinière entre son travail et sa maison, tentant de passer outre la tristesse présente dans son coeur. Que va-t-il faire lorsqu'il découvre que son nouveau patron est la personne responsable de sa souffrance? Yaoi. UshiSaku.Haikyuu!! ne m'appartient pas.





	Des retrouvailles teintées de mélancolie

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici la requête UshiSaku rating M de CamilleDTornwood (je ne mets pas les points vu que ffnet fait une allergie là-dessus) avec l'UA et le contexte suivant : Sakusa et Wakatoshi ont eu une relation mais celle-ci s'est mal fini, ce qui pousse Kiyoomi a se renfermer encore plus. Malheureusement, Sakusa va le retrouver lors d'un remaniement dans son entreprise et même si Ushiwaka va chercher à le reconquérir, il va le fuir comme la peste vu qu'il lui en veut. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi un des couples prèsents dans Cutie Pie VS Eleganza mais je n'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture. :)

Kiyoomi tenta veinement de ne pas écouter le réveil qui lui massacrait les tympans tant la sonnerie était stridente. Certes, ce son désagréable le faisait sortir rapidement de ses songes mais la vérité fut qu'il ne voulut pas sortir de son lit surtout que c'était encore pour aller au travail et, de ce fait, être en contact avec des personnes et surtout avec les germes répugnantes qu'ils trainaient avec eux.

Bon, il y avait bien d'anciennes connaissances comme Kuroo et Akaashi qui bossaient dans la même entreprise que lui et bien que, il l'avouait amèrement, voir des visages familiers le réconfortait un peu, tout ce qu'il souhaitait en ce moment fut de rester là, bien au chaud sous la couette de son futon, emmitouflé dans cette agréable chaleur protectrice comme un doux cocon, un moëlleux rempart face à ce qu'il l'entourait tout comme l'appartement où il vivait.

C'était son nid, son coin à lui, sa tanière, une ironie pour un ancien joueur de volley dont l'animal qui servait d'emblème dans l'équipe dont il faisait partie au lycée était une belette. Au moins, Kiyoomi se sentait bien quand il se recroquevilla sous la couverture. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, surtout que l'apaisante mélodie de la pluie qui tombait dehors le berçait tout doucement.

Toutefois, la sonnerie criarde de son réveil le ramena à la réalité. Le noiraud l'éteignit en appuyant dessus, enfin soulagé de ne plus l'entendre puis se leva tant bien que mal en s'étirant. Des gouttes d'eau coulaient le long de ses vitres ce qui le fit sourire malgré tout. Kiyoomi aimait la pluie où l'atmosphère se faisait plus calme même si au fond, elle accentuait une mélancolie dont il avait du mal à se départir. Une nostalgie d'une chaleur partagée qui vint avec le fracas de son coeur brisé dont il avait encore du mal à recoller les morceaux mais Kiyoomi préférait ne plus y penser pour le moment. Le noiraud avait passé trop de mois à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Au fond, il passait son temps entre le travail et sa maison, une manière pour lui de se protéger face à cette douleur qui ne cessait de l'assaillir à la venue du moindre echo lui rappelant de doux souvenirs qui lui paraissaient bien aigres et amers.

De plus, avec cette pluie, aussi réconfortante fut-elle, Kiyoomi ne pourrait aérer le futon dehors avant de partir pour son plus grand déplaisir. "Je le laverai et le mettrai au séchoir dès que je serai rentré ce soir, décida-t-il avant de prendre sa coutimière douche matinale afin d'enlever la moindre trace de sueur présente sur son corps. Il mit aussi son pyjama à laver puis une fois lavé et sécher, se vêtit de son costume trois pièces qu'il avait mis au pressing avant-hier. Il récupèrerait celui de rechange après le travail.

Ensuite comme à son habitude, le noiraud prit son petit déjeûner en veillant à ce qu'il n'y eut aucune saleté sur la table, rangea ensuite son repas de midi, qui fut mis dans une boite à bentôs stérélisé par ses soins, et son thermos dans son sac et enfin, regarda l'état gènéral de son salon avant d'enfiler son manteau et ses chaussures pour ensuite sortir des gants en plastique stérélisés dans la boite prévue à cet effet. Tout devait être propre dans sa maison sans la moindre saleté, ni la moindre poussière et l'ancien ace d'Itachiyama faisait tout pour que cela reste impeccable.

Beaucoup dirait qu'il était un maniaque de la propreté (surtout Motoya), lui se considérait plutôt comme une personne méticuleuse qui avait la négligence en horreur. Seules peu de personnes pouvaient le comprendre à ce sujet. Maintenant, c'est parti pour le calvaire, pensa-t-il amèrement en mettant son masque et en prenant son parapluie avant de fermer la porte à clés.

A son grand soulagement, il n'y eut pas grand monde à cette heure de la matinée, l'heure de pointe étant dans une petite heure. Le noiraud se dépêcha donc de prendre le métro en veillant à ne prendre aucune poignée et encore moins s'asseoir sur un des bancs. Il prèférait rester dans un coin, adossé contre une des fenêtres du wagon en évitant d'être en contact avec ne serait-ce qu'une personne. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il choisissait de partir plus tôt. Ceci dit, le pire restait quand même après le travail, en fin de journée où tout le monde sortait des entreprises où ils officiaient.

Un vèritable enfer.

Dans ces moments-là, Kiyoomi privilégiait les taxis. Au moins, c'était mieux que rien.

Le métro arriva à sa station où il descendit vite pour se diriger rapidement à l'entreprise où il travaillait, située à quelques minutes de là. Habituellement, il était le premier arrivé vu qu'il était quand même le secrétaire du président de la boite mais là, il s'attendait à ce que tout le monde fut déjà présent : pour éviter la faillite et donc les licenciements, le président avait décidé que son entreprise fut rachetée avant de prendre sa retraite.

Quelqu'un avait donc pris sa place, une personns qui jouissait d'une excellente réputation dans le milieu malgré sa jeunesse selon les dires de son ancien patron et qui faisait preuve d'un grand professionalisme. Kiyoomi jugeait plus une personne selon les actes que d'après ce qu'on en disait d'elle et la seule chose qu'il espérait d'elle fut qu'elle lui laisserait une grande marge de manoeuvre dans son travail.

Le noiraud appréciait sa fonction de secrétaire car mis-à-part passer dans les sections afin de donner les directives du président, il ne voyait personne excepté son supérieur avec lequel il devait organiser les rendez-vous et l'accompagner lors des rencontres.

Bien entendu, il n'échappait pas aux réunions générales ou aux soirées entre patrons dans les izakayas mais ceux-ci étaient suffisamment rares pour qu'il prenne sur lui. En tous cas, Kiyoomi devait se préparer pour accueillir celui qui allait succèder à son patron.

Il rentra dans son bureau parfaitement bien rangé (il prenait d'ailleurs le soin de le nettoyer tous les soirs avant de partir) afin de retirer son manteau pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau près de la porte (une chance que son parapluie l'eut protégé de l'eau), mit son parapluie dans un seau prévu à cet effet situé à coté de son armoire où étaient rangés tous ses dossiers et, le plus dur pour lui, retira son masque et ses gants pour les jeter à la poubelle vu qu'il en gardait toujours de rechange dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Le noiraud se dirigea donc vers le bureau situé à l'étage au-dessus où l'attendait le nouveau président. De simples salutations suivies du planning des autres sections suffiraient vu que d'après son ancien supérieur, celui-ci souhaitait rencontrer les chefs des divisions en personne. Au moins, il pourrait ensuite se terrer dans son bureau où il s'occuperait des rendez-vous tranquillement sans que personne ne le dérange.

Sauf qu'en ouvrant la porte, Kiyoomi sentit son coeur se déchirer de nouveau.

Devant lui se tenait la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir.

Celui qui n'avait pas hésité à réduire ses sentiments en miettes pour satifaire ses ambitions.

Wakatoshi Ushijima.

Tout d'abord, il se demandait ce que cet idiot du volley faisait ici. L'ancien capitaine de Shiratorizawa lui avait bien dit qu'il avait décidé de ne se consacrer qu'à sa carrière de joueur pro, non? Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait là, à diriger une entreprise dont il faisait partie. Comment vais-je supporter ça?, se demanda-t-il en sentant son corps se crisper à la simple vue de son ex-petit ami.

Wakatoshi n'avait pas spécialement changé depuis toutes ces années, sa présence était toujours majestueuse au possible et il émanait toujours de lui cette force tranquille qui l'avait attiré. Leur relation datait de leurs années facs où ils avaient tous deux fréquenté la même université. Kiyoomi se souvint de cette bonne époque où il avait pu jouer au volley à ses cotés puis sa santé avait commencé à se dégrader, le poussant à abandonner ce sport qu'il aimait tant. Ce fut à ce moment-là que tout s'était détérioré entre eux, Wakatoshi le délaissant de plus en plus pour ses entrainements et ses matches avant de lui annoncer que ça ne pouvait plus être possible entre eux.

Kiyoomi avait encore cette phrase en mémoire qui avait été pour lui la plus grande des insultes. "Si nous continuons d'être ensemble, je risque de te considérer comme un fardeau pour de bon."

Le noiraud se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer sa colère quand Ushijima se mit à lui parler. "Cela fait longtemps, Sakusa, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre, donc c'est toi mon secrétaire?

\- A votre avis, Ushijima-san?, rétorqua Kiyoomi en le toisant d'un regard froid, en tous cas, je suis étonné de vous voir dans un bureau à diriger une entreprise. Je vous pensais plutôt sur le terrain à continuer de faire du volley ad vitam eternam, ajouta-t-il avec une aigreur à peine dissimulée.

Wakatoshi accusa le coup suite à ces paroles emplies d'amertume. Kiyoomi avait beaucoup maigri depuis leur rupture, sa peau semblait plus pâle d'ailleurs et de légères cernes se dessinèrent sous ses yeux sombres qu'il trouvait toujours si envoûtants. Il se sentit très mal de l'avoir tant fait souffrir de par son égoïsme et lorsqu'il avait découvert que le noiraud serait son secrétaire, Wakatoshi avait jugé que cela serait pour lui l'occasion de tout faire pour se faire pardonner.

Cependant, son envie de repentance fit place à de l'inquiétude mais il n'osait lui demander si tout allait bien pour lui car il vit bien que ce n'était pas le cas. "J'ai décidé de changer d'optique, répondit-il à la place de manière évasive en fuyant brièvement son regard. Oui, depuis qu'il avait quitté Kiyoomi, sa passion pour le volley s'était effritée, comme si cela n'avait plus eu de sens de jouer sans le noiraud à ses cotés. Wakatoshi avait donc décidé d'arrêter pour poursuivre ses études dans le management, ce qui avait été un grand choc pour beaucoup de monde bien qu'il n'eut fait aucune annonce publique.

De même qu'il n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour lui en se demandant ce qu'il faisait, en se préoccupant de son état de santé et même s'il avait eu très envie de le recontacter ne serait-ce que pour avoir de ses nouvelles, Wakatoshi avait préféré s'abstenir avec la peur secrète de découvrir que Kiyoomi avait décidé de passer à autre chose. En tous cas, le voir devant lui le rendit heureux autant qu'il sentit son coeur se fendre. Je vais tout faire pour me rattraper Kiyoomi, je te le promets.

Cependant, le noiraud ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. "Je pense que les chefs de section sont arrivés, déclara-t-il sèchement, j'ai deux ou trois choses à noter dans mon bureau, le temps que vous fassiez connaissance avec eux."

Kiyoomi partit ensuite en ignorant l'appel d'Ushijima-san pour se réfugier dans son bureau où il s'assit en poussant un très long soupir. Il n'avait pas aimé l'inquiétude qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux mordorés, pas plus que cet insidieux espoir qui fleurissait malgré tout dans son coeur. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, Wakato..., non, Ushijima-san l'avait abandonné pour sa carrière. Pourtant, le noiraud se rendit compte que ça risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévu.

Son coeur se remettait à tambouriner douloureusement rien qu'en pensant à lui mais il ne voulait pas avoir le coeur de nouveau brisé. Une fois suffisait amplement.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Wakatoshi fut chagriné de voir que Kiyoomi faisait tout pour mettre de la distance entre eux, ne venant le voir que si c'était important et en gardant une attitude froide et professionnelle durant les rendez-vous d'affaires. Il ne niait pas qu'il était un excellent secrétaire mais comment allait-il faire pour l'aborder? Le brun savait qu'il était le seul fautif dans l'histoire mais..." Comment faire pour réparer mon erreur?, se demanda-t-il en se levant avant d'arpenter le couloir pour descendre à l'étage d'en-dessous afin de discuter avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il ouvrit donc la porte du bureau de ce dernier après avoir frappé rapidement pour le découvrir en train de discuter avec un des chefs de section, Akaashi s'il se souvenait bien. Il lui avait d'ailleurs semblé que Kiyoomi s'entendait bien avec lui. "Je voulais juste savoir si tu peux venir à mon bureau ce soir, demanda-t-il en tentant de réprimer la jalousie présente dans son coeur.

\- Je dois participer à une réunion avec des chefs de section, rétorqua Kiyoomi, les yeux rivés sur la feuille que lui avait donné Akaashi, et vous avez rendez-vous avec le président d'une entreprise partenaire juste à ce moment-là donc je suis dans l'obligation de refuser Ushijima-san."

Wakatoshi sentit une immense frustration monter, cependant, il ne s'avoua pas vaincu. "Tu me feras le rapport, après, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel qui lui intimait implicitement de venir le voir.

\- Je vous l'enverrai par mail ce soir, déclara Kiyoomi avec froideur, sur ce, je dois m'occuper du rapport d'Akaashi-san que je vous transmettrai bientôt. Je vous conseille de surveiller votre messagerie."

Wakatoshi ne dit mot et partir non sans avoir claqué la porte. "Je me demande si tu as bien fait de mettre le président en colère, commenta Akaashi une fois Ushijima-san parti.

\- Il faut qu'il comprenne que je ne compte pas me remettre avec lui, fit Kiyoomi avec entêtement en mettant du gel antibactérien sur ses mains tremblantes. Akaashi était une des rares personnes avec lequel il se confiait, l'autre étant Motoya. Néanmoins, la question que son collègue lui posa fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard qui lui ouvrit malheureusement les yeux : "Dis-tu ça parce que tu le ressens vraiment ainsi ou simplement pour te convaincre que c'est le cas?"

Kiyoomi regarda ses mains qui tremblaient de plus en plus. Akaashi avait raison malheureusement. Au fil des jours qu'il avait passé à travailler aux cotés d'Ushijima-san, le noiraud avait pris conscience que celui-ci lui manquait terriblement mais il avait eu trop peur pour se l'avouer. Keiji le regarda d'un air grave, attristé de le voir si désoeuvré. Sakusa était une personne encore plus introvertie que Kozume et lui réunis et il se souvint qu'il s'était beaucoup ouvert au contact d'Ushijima du temps où ils étaient encore des étudiants.

L'ancien passeur de Fukurodani l'avait soutenu suite à leur rupture mais même s'il jugeait la décision d'Ushijima stupide et égoïste à l'époque, il avait remarqué qu'il le regrettait vraiment maintenant vu le regard teinté de tristesse que celui-ci avait eu lors du refus de Sakusa. "Kuroo-san et moi allons faire un tour à l'izakaya situé non loin d'ici après le travail, lui dit-il en posant le reste du rapport sur la table, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde là-bas."

Kiyoomi considéra sa proposition. Il avait du gel antibactérien donc il n'aurait aucun souci et si Akaashi lui disait que ce n'était pas bondé... "D'accord, accepta-t-il en soupirant, mais je ne resterai pas longtemps.

\- Juste le temps de te changer les idées, fit Akaashi avant de quitter lu bureau, je retourne dans ma section."

Kiyoomi hocha la tête avant de se replonger dans son travail afin de ne plus penser à autre chose.

Wakatoshi quitta donc le bureau le soir après que tout le staff fut parti. Il s'était retenu de proposer de nouveau à Kiyoomi de rentrer avec lui vu qu'il aurait certainement essuyer un refus de sa part. Le brun erra alors dans la rue, les pensées pleines de remords et de regrets quand il vit devant lui deux personnes se tenir discrètement la main qui lui étaient très familières pour avoir joué de temps en temps avec lui quand il était dans l'équipe du Japon. "Shouyou Hinata, Tobio Kageyama."

Le couple se retourna à l'annonce de leurs noms. "Ushiwaka?, s'étonna le roux avant de sourire, ça fait un bail!, il se rembrunit aussitôt, c'est vrai que tu as abandonné le volley?"

Wakatoshi mit un temps avant de répondre par une question qui étonna Shouyou et Tobio. "Kageyama, que ferais-tu si jamais Hinata ne peut plus faire du volley alors que toi, tu as toujours l'opportunité de le faire?" Shouyou et Tobio se regardèrent, surpris d'une telle question. " Rien de spécial, répondit le noiraud en passant un bras autour des épaules de son petit ami, je veux dire que ça n'empêchera pas Shouyou et moi d'être ensemble.

\- Et puis, si je ne pouvais plus jouer, ajouta Shouyou tandis que Wakatoshi remarqua à leurs annulaires un anneau doré, c'est vrai que je serai triste mais je soutiendrai toujours Tobio.

\- Pareil pour moi, renchérit Tobio en couvant le plus petit d'un regard tendre avant de se reprendre, il faut qu'on se dépêche par contre, Tanaka-san et Nishinoya-san nous attendent au resto.

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra Ushiwaka, fit le roux en le saluant de la main avant de se retourner pour partir.

Wakatoshi ne répondit que par un vague hochement de tête avant de reprendre aussi son chemin d'un pas déterminé. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Kiyoomi rentra vite chez lui après avoir payé le taxi. Certes il y avait eu peu de monde dans l'izakaya où Akaashi, Kuroo et lui avaient été mais il s'était quand même senti mal à l'aise. Ceci dit, ça lui avait permis de changer les idées et d'oublier un peu ses soucis. Il se surprit à se demander si Wakatoshi s'en sortait au travail et s'il ne se surmenait pas. "Voilà que je m'inquiète de nouveau pour lui, maugréa-t-il en retirant son masque, je ne dois pas..." Non, pensa-t-il au fond de son coeur, ça ne sert plus à rien de nier. Le noiraud enleva ensuite ses gants, son manteau puis ses chaussures avant de se laisser tomber sur la canapé en se recroquevillant. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, je l'aime toujours après toutes ses années.

Il l'aimait toujours mais la peur le prit encore au ventre à l'idée de se remettre avec lui. La sonnerie retentit quand il fut sur le point de pleurer. Le noiraud mit un temps avant d'ouvrir la porte à l'aide d'un mouchoir imbibé de lotion antibactérienne. Il craqua alors en voyant Wakatoshi sur le seuil de la porte. "Qu'es-tu venu faire ici?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, me briser de nouveau le coeur en me faisant une promesse que tu ne tiendras pas?"

Wakatoshi ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui avant de retirer son manteau et ses chaussures, choses qu'il avait eu l'habitude de faire du temps où ils étaient ensemble puis il le prit tendrement dans ses bras, ne supportant pas de le voir ainsi. Le brun le porta ensuite jusque sur le canapé où il s'allongea de sorte que Kiyoomi fut au-dessus de lui, la tête posée contre son torse. "Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en caressant les boucles noires, je sais que j'ai agi égoistement, il lui embrassa le front, je n'aurais jamais dû te traiter de cette manière ni même te dire de telles choses, je t'ai fait tellement de mal." Kiyoomi sentit les bras puissants qui l'enlaçaient trembler un peu. "Après t'avoir lâchement abandonné, j'ai découvert que cela n'avait plus aucun sens de faire du volley si tu n'étais pas auprès de moi. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai abandonné."

Kiyoomi leva les yeux, interdits. Pour Wakatoshi, le volley était quelque chose de très important, de primordial même car en plus d'être une passion, ce sport le liait à son père, lui qui fut rejeté par une grande partie de sa famille. "Tu as tout laissé tomber parce que je n'étais plus là?, s'étonna-t-il à voix basse. Le noiraud put voir que Wakatoshi était sincère, ses yeux perçants le regardant avec franchise. "Je préfère prendre soin de toi, murmura Wakatoshi en essuyant une larme de sa joue, et ne plus voir de la tristesse dans tes beaux yeux noirs. Maintenant, le plus important pour moi est d'être auprès de toi et te soutenir si tu veux encore de moi, poursuivit le brun en le serrant encore plus contre lui, je t'aime du fond du coeur, Kiyoomi."

Kiyoomi ne put s'empêcher de sangloter face au trop plein d'émotions qui le submergeaient. Il fut à la fois ému et soulagé, en colère aussi mais plus que tout il fut heureux malgré sa rancune. "Je voulais t'oublier, tourner la page, déclara-t-il en essuyant ses larmes, mais je n'y suis jamais totalement arrivé et ce fut encore pire quand tu es devenu mon nouveau supérieur. Je t'en veux de m'avoir laisser tomber et pourtant, poursuivit Kiyoomi en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un rare sourire aux lèvres, je suis un idiot parce que je suis si heureux de te revoir, Wakatoshi.

\- Je vais tout faire pour me rattraper, murmura Wakatoshi avant de poser un tendre baiser sur les lèvres fines du noiraud, suivi d'un autre plus passionné. Kiyoomi se laissa aller en y répondant, Wakatoshi étant la seule personne qu'il avait autorisé de le toucher d'une manière si intime. Leur baiser s'approfondit tout comme les mains du brun se frayèrent un chemin sous les vêtements du noiraud. Kiyoomi sursauta un peu avant de se sentir fondre sous les caresses des mains larges, chaudes et calleuses de celui qu'il aimait.

Il adorait ça quand Wakatoshi le touchait, quand ses longs doigts et ses grandes paumes couraient sur sa peau. Ça le réconfortait tout comme ça l'embrasait contrairement au toucher répugnant des autres. Pour lui, l'ancien capitaine de Shiratorizawa était une exception à la règle qui était passé d'une personne digne de respect à l'objet de son amour. Ils rompirent alors le baiser et se levèrent pour aller dans la salle de bain au grand étonnement de Kiyoomi qui laissa Wakatoshi le déshabiller avant de se mettre nu à son tour. "Je sais que tu n'as pas encore mis ton futon, lui déclara-t-il après avoir fait couler l'eau afin de remplir la baignoire.

Kiyoomi eut un petit sourire, touché à l'idée que Wakatoshi n'avait pas oublié ses petites habitudes. Le brun fut l'une des rares personnes à ne l'avoir jamais jugé sur son coté maniaque et sa germophobie, au contraire, il s'était toujours adapté sans rien dire. Wakatoshi l'amena alors au coin douche pour qu'ils se lavent ensemble... sauf que celle-ci prit une tournure plus coquine avec Kiyoomi en train de gémir sous les mains taquines du plus grand qui l'explorèrent d'une manière bien indécente, les doigts frottant vicieusement ses pointes de chair roses tandis qu'une autre main savonneuse fit des vas et vients sur sa virilité qui durcit au contact de la paume.

Le noiraud en profita aussi pour caresser Wakatoshi de son coté en se remémorant des endroits qui le firent agréablement frissonner tout en contemplant son corps splendide tout en force brute. Ils décidèrent alors de se rincer pour passer aux choses sérieuses une fois lq baignoire pleine. Wakatoshi s'assit donc en mettant Kiyoomi à califourchon au-dessus de lui et entama la préparation en sentant son amant se crisper légèrement. "Tu veux que j'arrête?, demanda-t-il alors avec inquiétude.

Le noiraud secoua lentement la tête. Il était vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis sa rupture avec Wakatoshi donc c'était normal que cela fut un peu inconfortable au début. Il l'enlaça tendrement en posant sa tête sur son épaule avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait continuer. Wakatoshi y alla alors le plus lentement possible en guettant la moindre réaction du noiraud jusqu'à ce que ses deux doigts touchèrent l'endroit qu'il cherchait. "Nnnn." Kiyoomi sentit une décharge de plaisir se propager dans tout le corps au point qu'il cria face à cette sensation intense.

Wakatoshi admira un moment son visage transi de plaisir, magnifié par ses joues rosies sur son visage au teint de porcelaine avant de retirer doucement les doigts pour faire place à sa virilité. Kiyoomi se positionna alors en lui adressant un regard rassurant avant de se mordre les lèvres face à la douleur de la pénétration. Le noiraud étreignit de nouveau Wakatoshi, sa prise se faisant plus forte, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. "C'est fini, murmura ensuite son amant en essuyant ses joues du bout des doigts pour ensuite embrasser les deux grains de beauté sur son front.

Kiyoomi butina alors tendrement ses lèvres, le temps qu'il s'habitue à la présence de Wakatoshi en lui, la douleur faisant progressivement place à une douce chaleur excitante qui l'emplissait. "Vas-y, Wakatoshi, lui chuchota-t-il contre son oreille avant d'y poser un baiser.

Wakatoshi se mit alors à bouger son bassin lentement en prenant tendrement les hanches du noiraud pour éviter de laisser des bleus sur la peau délicate, s'énivrant des gémissements rauques que Kiyoomi poussait contre son oreille en une douce et émoustillante musique.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas unis ainsi, qu'ils n'avaient partagé cette intimité d'une sulfureuse affection où se laissait transparaitre ce qu'ils avaient dans le coeur. Wakatoshi entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son amant qui criait son nom avec amour quand il le toucha de nouveau.

Le rythme se fit alors moins doux, plus désordonné, l'eau de la baignoire coulant par moments tandis que Kiyoomi cueillit les râles de Wakatoshi dans ses baisers qui se firent plus lascifs au fur et à mesure qu'il se contractait autour du bâton de chair qui allait et venait en lui tandis qu'une main caressait sa virilité d'une poigne ferme mais terriblement excitante.

Le noiraud décida alors de se laisser aller et de se déverser sur celle-ci en un gémissement éraillé tandis qu'un sourire se forma quand une chaleur l'inonda de l'intérieur, son amant exprimant un total abandon. Wakatoshi l'aida à se retirer de lui puis l'étreignit amoureusement en plongeant sa main dans la chevelure bouclée. "Je ne t'abandonnerai plus Kiyoomi, chuchota-t-il en le berçant doucement, je serai toujours à tes cotés, maintenant."

Kiyoomi ferma les yeux, un sourire de contentement aux lèvres. "Je te crois, Wakatoshi, murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée avant de s'assoupir dans l'espoir que ce tendre moment n'était pas un rêve. Wakatoshi entreprit alors le nettoyage pendant qu'il dormit avec la résolution de lui donner tout l'amour qu'il méritait.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés et il ne comptait pas de nouveau le perdre.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour la requête. La prochaine sera un multiparing KageHina/DaishouKen/OiNoya mais on se revoit pour la suite de Convoitise éphémère avec une escale sur Démétria et celle de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza qui s'interessera à la fois à la communauté des loups-garous et surtout à celle des sorcières. A bientôt. :)


End file.
